


Meeting Your True Love In The Middle Of The Ocean

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Lonely Katsuki Yuuri, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merman Victor Nikiforov, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "You aren't going to find your true love in the middle of the ocean,"Considering his new mermaid pal, Viktor, Yuri would respectfully disagree with this assessment





	Meeting Your True Love In The Middle Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> For day three- "Bait" <3 I saw this gif and IMMEDIATELY thought of mermaid!Vitya
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/54aa006506e499649f76b47f96330bf4/tumblr_mll2yalfd71qbukmqo1_500.gifv

_"You have to get out there Yuri, you have to meet someone,"_

_"You can't meet anyone sitting at home alone all the time,"_

_"You have to actually make an effort to meet someone you know,"_

And Yuri....

Yuri _tried_

He tried to go out and meet people

He tried to go everywhere he could think of

He went to bookstores and conventions, bars and parties, he tried online meeting sites and even pushed himself to join a book club- the reading material for wich he always ended up hating....

But he _tried_

Because his family and freinds were worried about him and he didn't want them to be

He didn't want to worry anyone, he didn't want to cause anyone distress on his behalf, and if he was being totally and completely fair, he wanted to meet someone too

Yuri had never handled loneliness well but the older he got and the more he saw people around him start to find their people, their true-loves, the more Yuri himself pined and craved for his own

He wanted that

He wanted to find his one true love even if it meant putting himself in uncomfortable social situations to do so

And Yuri had done that so many times in the past several months that his head was spinning from it and he just couldn't stand to do it anymore

He needed a break, so he decided to go out to the ocean for a wile

He loved the water, he had a small boat that he liked to go out on and although he had a tendency to tell people that he went fishing, he actually just went to read, in the middle of nowhere, in the quiet, where he could be undisturbed

Yes it put his books in danger to be surrounded by the water but nothing bad had happened to them yet so he was confident enough in keeping them dry, though, just in case, he never took his favorites

Yuri loved the ocean, he could spend all day out there if given the opportunity, and even _had_ spent all day there on a few prior occassions when he had lost track of time

Everything was always peacefull, always serene, always the same......

Until it wasn't

On what felt like an ordinary Thursday afternoon, Yuri turned a page in the latest volume of Queen's Quality and yawned

He hadn't slept much the night before and he really just wanted to take a nap....

Deciding that may be the best idea he had ever had- safety concerns be damned- he shoved his book into the large plastic bag he kept on board for the safety of his belongings and shifted a little in the boat, no doubt about to make an effort to lay down, when there was suddenly a small nudge against the side of the boat

Curious, he narrowed his eyes and shifted again to peer out over the side

But there was nothing there

It was probably just fish, he reasoned, as he started settling in again

But then there it was a second time- a nudge on the boat

And when he peered over, there was, once again, nothing there

Blinking, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head

What on earth-

Another bump, this one considerably bigger and more forcefull, before Yuri watched in absolute shock and awe as something began to raise out of the water

It was bigger than any normal fish, but too small to be something extraordinary like a wale or a large shark.....

And just as Yuri was thinking this, he laid eyes on a mermaid

Or.. perhaps more specifically, a mer_man_

The most beautifull creature Yuri had ever seen....

He was gorgeous, with snowy pale skin and bright icy blue eyes, his features were strong and sharp but still delicate and sweet, he sported long silver hair and a beautifull blue tail, bare-chested and absolutely stunning, it was no wonder that historically sailors crashed their ships upon the mere sight of them, if all mermaids were as beautifull as this on

And because he was Yuri Katsuki and wasn't allowed to just have anything go right in is life, as soon as he finished taking in the appearance of the gorgeous mermaid....

He fell forward

He splashed into the water loudly and had to scramble around to upright himself, and as soon as he did, as soon as he stared into the eyes of the beautifull, silver-haired creature in front of him......

The beauty frowned and hung his head

"Oh..... do you hate me too?"

His voice was gentle and soft, carrying with it some sort of accent and a lightness that wasn't typically reserved for adults and- ....

What....?

"Hate you? What...? Why would I hate you?" Yuri asked in complete and utter confusion

"I fell out of my boat because I really really _like_ you.... you're so pretty and amazing and I... I like you so much that I fell,"

If the merman's expression could be put into words, Yuri was quite sure that what he was wearing right now would fall under the category of "pure magic"

"Really...?" he breathed as he swam a little closer

Yuri smiled warmly, his expression gentle as the mermaid swam a little closer, clearly still a bit hesitant of being so close to a strange human - and honesty, who could blame him?

"Really, do people often say that they hate you?"

The merman chewed his lip, his face a bit red as he swam closer and closer still

"W-Well no not exactly, more that..... humans see me and they freak out, they scream and then they usually run away, or-... you know, swim away on their little vessel things...."

"Boats," Yuri provided helpfully

"Yes, boats, they scream and swim away... so they must hate me.... but all I ever want is to be freinds with them! I just.... it gets so lonely out here sometimes.... even with my pod I just feel alone... I just wanted to make some freinds,"

Yuri pursed his lips, feeling immensely, incredibly sorry for the sweet, beautifull little thing

"I'll be your freind then," he offered quietly, catching the merman clearly by surprise

"You will?"

"Yeah, I will," he smiled back, reaching up onto the boat and managing to climb aboard again as he held his hand out to the beautifull creature

"I'm Yuri,"

"Viktor!" the merman chirpped eagerly, shaking Yuri's hand

Yuri's expression was so soft, so gentle, everything that Viktor deserved

"Would you like a cookie Viktor?" he asked, still holding the merman's hand as he reached out with his free hand for the bag of snacks

"Sure!! ... What's a cookie?"

Yuri grinned, grabbing the bag and tugging it closer

"Something I feel quite strongly that you're going to like,"

~+~

From that day on, Yuri and Viktor were freinds

Yuri couldn't afford to go out to the ocean every day, it was just too far of a travel, but he went several times a week, and soon enough, he started spending all of his free time there

Instead of going to bars or bookstores or looking for love, he went, instead, to the ocean

His family and freinds were more than a little concerned

_"You aren't going to find your true love in the middle of the ocean,"_ would be a common sentiment

But Yuri disagreed, and in fact, Yuri would argue that he had alreay done just that

He went to the ocean as much as he could and each trip he spent with Viktor

He would tie a bag of cookies onto a fishing hook and lower it into the water as bait, and a few minutes later the familiar silver hair would appear and Viktor would pop up to greet him

It was adorable, and the more often this happened, the harder Yuri felt himself falling, until finally, one day, it all came to an end

Yuri lowered the cookies down into the water as usual, and Viktor emerged a few moments later- also as usual

But this time he hadn't taken the bait

This time he swam directly to the boat, an excited look on his face as he stared up at Yuri

"Guess what~?"

"What?"

"I can go home with you!!"

....

Of all the many things Yuri may have expected Viktor to say, that definitely hadn't been on the list

".... What.....?"

"Yes!! I made a deal with a sea witch, you see,"

"Oh Viktor-"

"In exchange for legs-"

"Please don't tell me you gave up your voice..."

Viktor paused, balking, staring at Yuri in confusion

"What? No? Why would anyone do that...? I just paid her with gold...?"

..................................

Oh

"Anyway!! She granted my wish Yuri!! All I need now is to activate it, I need you to kiss me!"

"But Viktor..." Yuri said softly

"Please don't get me wrong, I want to, I want to more than I could ever say, but are you sure you're ok with leaving the ocean behind...?"

"Leaving the ocean behind?" Viktor echoed in confusion

"What...? Yuri where do you get these crazy ideas?" he laughed

"No no, I'm not leaving anything behind, I'll be able to switch back and forth between legs and my tail at will," Viktor laughed

....

No more Disney it is then

"And you need me to kiss you to activate the first transformation?"

"That's right!"

Smiling gently, Yuri leaned down, cupping Viktor's face in both of his hands and giving him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips

Something began to surround them, a burst of energy, like a small tornado of light and pure, raw, emotion...

And then it was suddenly gone, and Viktor was flailing around in the water because apparently he had no idea how to control the legs he had just been given

Laughing, Yuri helped him up into the boat and tried to keep his eyes averted from Viktor's..... newly acquired thighs and what hung between them

....

Yeah he really hadn't thought the nudity aspect of this though, but he didn't have time to either, as, seconds later, Viktor tackled him to the floor of the boat, smothering him in kisses and cupping his face

"Yuri...." he breathed as Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, stroking his long wet hair gently

"Yuri... finally, after all these months.... finally you can truly be mine, and I can truly be your's,"

"Yes Viktor," Yuri affirmed quietly, stroking his fingers down the side of the merman's jaw

"I am your's, and you are mine,"

Viktor smiled again, bright and beaming, and gave Yuri a longer, slower kiss, letting himself sink and settle into the sensations for once

"Mm.... Yuri...." he breathed softly against the human's lips

"...Where are the cookies...?"

Letting out a laugh, Yuri reeled in his bait, shaking his head fondly and offering the bag to Viktor

Some things never changed....

Wile others....

Others changed for the better


End file.
